Masked Love
by KlumsyKitten
Summary: Draco and Bella meet at a Hogwarts Masked Ball. They fall in love but will there past hatred for each other stop them from being together. Bella is not Isabella from Twilight I just like the name and have been using it since before Twilight came out.
1. Chapter 1 Make up and Magic

**Hey guys KlumsyKitten here this is my first fan fiction and I have no idea so could you please review and tell me if you like it cause I don't know wither or not to keep writing  
Thanks KK**

**PS: Disclaimer on profile**

Chapter 1: Make up and Magic

Bella sat alone in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fireplace '_stupid masked ball'_ she thought. _'Who celebrates Valentine's Day? What's the point?'_

"Come on, Bella" Ginny said as she walked up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory "You have to get yourself ready. Oh and could you help me do Hermione's hair"

"Okay, sure" she replied "I'm coming"

* * *

"Wow Hermione you look great. You should straighten your hair more often" Bella said.

"Thanks" Hermione said with a slight blush

"Your turn now, Bella" Ginny stated turning to face Bella

"No, no I'm not going" Bella said shaking her head

"Yes you are. You might even meet a potential boyfriend. Look your mum sent up this really pretty dress." Ginny replied "So you have to go"

"Me. A boyfriend? Sure. Anyway I don't even have mask" Bella said using her last her excuse.

"Hermione" called Ginny with a little smile on her face. Bella turned towards Hermione to see her wave her wand as she made a gorgeous mask appear in front of her. It was a beautiful aqua colour with a small amount of glitter and lace on it.

"Wow" was all that Bella could muster. "It's amazing"

"There so no more excuses." Ginny stated surely

"Fine" Bella sighed giving up.

"Yay" Ginny squealed with excitement.

'_Well at least one of us is having fun.' _Bella thought as Hermione and Ginny approached her with make-up brushes and a hair curler.

* * *

'_Wow.'_ Was the first thought that popped into Bella's head when she saw her reflection.

"Is that me?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, don't you look amazing?" Ginny asked

"Here you go Bells" Ginny said to Bella as she handed over the mask. "Put this and your dress on. Then you can meet us in the great hall. We have to go meet Harry and Ron." Ginny told her.

"We'll meet you and the drink fountain no doubt that's where Ron will want to go" Hermione told her with a smile

"Sure okay" she told them both "Bye"

"Bye" they both replied as they left.

Bella took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom to put her dress on.

* * *

Once Bella had finally got the dress on, she put her mask on and had one last look at herself in the mirror.

Her normally dead straight hair was nicely and curled; her pale face had a natural flush, and her body looked great in her new aqua blue dress.  
She felt great as she took another look at herself and walked out the door to meet Ginny and Hermione.

**So that's is guys please review  
KK**


	2. Chapter 2 A Slytherin's Secret

**Hey guys thanks for thinking my stories good enough to bother reading the second chapter :D  
KK**

**PS Disclaimer on profile **

Chapter 2 – A Slytherin's Secret

"I still look like me." Draco complained to Zabini.

Zabini turned around to look at Draco and simply said "Your hair, change the color" and turned back to his mirror.

"Oh right." Draco said into the mirror.

"Whatever" Zabini said still fixing up his tie.

"_Elhairo Blackar. _There how's this?" Draco asked as he turned to Zabini with his new black hair.

"Doesn't look a bit like you." Zabini replied "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"It might give me a chance to meet my future girlfriend." Draco said

"Sure" Zabini scoffed

"What?" Draco asked

"No offence, but all the girls at this school are dead scared of you even the Slytherin girls are freaked out by you."

"Oh whatever" Draco replied and turn back to the mirror and put his mask on. He was totally unrecognizable. He wasn't wearing a speck of green so there was no need to think he was a Slytherin.

"Great" He said simply "Let's go."

**Sorry it was so short but the next one will be up here soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hello's and Hotties

**Disclaimer on profile**

Chapter 3 – Hello's and Hotties

"Umm sorry who are you?" was the response that Bella got from Ron when she said hello to him.

"Ron, it's me Bella" she told him.

"Oh wow Bella you look great" Ron said quickly embarrassed.

"Oh thanks." Bella replied with a blush

"Ginny and Hermione are over there dancing with Harry I just stopped to get a drink. Oh look their coming over." Ron told her.

"Hey guys" she Bella said as they got close enough to hear her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he said.

"Harry its Bella" Ginny said with a laugh

"Oh sorry Bella I didn't recognize you."

"Its fine" Bella said with a little laugh.

"Anyway" Harry said "Ron and I are going to get something to eat would you like anything?"

"No thanks"

"Okay see you soon" Harry said to Ginny with a little kiss

"Bye" Ginny said

Hermione and Ron's goodbye kiss was just to disgusting to mention.

"Oh My Gosh" Ginny said "Don't look but there's a total hottie over at one of the tables checking you out.

"She's right" Hermione said with a little nod in his apparent direction

"Any idea who it is?" Bella asked

"No idea, but pretend I just said something really funny" Ginny said.

"Why?" Bella asked

"Excuse me" a low voice said from behind Bella

She slowly turned around to see a guy in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked offering his hand

She replied by lightly taking his hand "Sure"

**Thanks for reading  
Please review  
KK**


	4. Chapter 4 Girls and their Gossip

Chapter 4 –Girls and their Gossip

"I was so much fun it was amazing we danced for hours and walked under the stars. We talked about anything and everything." Bella gushed.

The girls were up in there dormitory and Hermione and Ginny were interrogating Bella about the dance.

It was past four in the morning and Bella had just gotten back to her dormitory. She'd only had enough time to walk inside before she was attacked by Hermione and Ginny with questions.

"Was there kissing come on tell me did you kiss?" Ginny was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Ginny settle down" Bella giggled. "And no I will not tell you if there was any kissing" Bella smiled evilly

"Is that so?" Ginny asked as she slowly picked up her pillow and jumped onto Bella whacking her with the pillow. Hermione was laughing so much she nearly fell of the bed onto the floor.

"Okay! Okay!" Bella screamed "I give up. We kissed!"

"Oh my gosh. Bella's First Kiss" Ginny screamed

"Shut up!" Bella said laughing

"You go girl" Hermione said giggling

Ginny got up and grabbed a hair brush from the dresser and used it as a microphone and started to sing  
"Oh is this love mmmmmm Oh is it loooovveeeeee"

"Hey Bella, can you hear a cat dying out there?" Hermione asked then fell about laughing with Bella.

Oh I'll show you Ginny laughed and started hitting them both with her pillow. The girls were laughing and mucking around until about 6 o'clock when they fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
